A. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of crossbows and, more specifically, to apparatuses and methods used to dampen the vibrations of a crossbow's arrow retention spring.
B. Description of the Related Art
Crossbows in general have been used for many years as a weapon for hunting, fishing, and for target shooting. Significant development of the crossbow has occurred to increase the force with which an arrow is shot, increase shooting accuracy, and to make the crossbow safe. In general, the crossbow includes a body including a stock member and a barrel connected to the stock member. The barrel has an arrow receiving area for receiving the arrow that is to be shot. The crossbow also includes a bow connected to the body and having a pair of bow arms, a bowstring connected to the bow arms, and a bowstring release mechanism used to hold and release the bowstring in order to propel the arrow. Generally an arrow retention spring is provided and used for retaining the arrow to the arrow receiving area prior to activation of the bowstring release mechanism.
One problem with the large forces provided with crossbows is the corresponding large vibrations. These vibrations result in unwanted noise that is both too loud (as measured in decibels) and too long in duration. One cause of unwanted crossbow vibrations is the arrow retention spring. Arrow retention springs are known to cause an unwanted “ping” sound when the arrow is released from the crossbow. This application provides a new and very effective invention to reduce arrow retention spring vibrations and the corresponding unwanted noise. In this way the disadvantages known in the art can be overcome in a way that is better, more efficient and that provides better overall results.